


Hungarian Courage

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Because Gertrud is Hungarian, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Oswald needs to let Ed know how he feels... even if he can't understand him.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Hungarian Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 3, episode 6: "Mad City: Follow the White Rabbit"
> 
> Thank you to my reviewers who helped me shape this into a better-sounding work. I've only just started learning German, and it's obviously a bit rusty.

Oswald decides to tell Ed how he feels.

“Ed… I have something to tell you. It’s _very_ important.”

“You have my undivided attention.”

“Du bist so schön. Ich liebe deine Stimme. Ich weiß, dass ich mit Ihnen darin übereinstimme, wie viel besser es uns geht. Aber das ist Bullenscheiße.”

Oswald chances a glance to Ed. The taller man is staring back; not saying anything, but not pushing away. Oswald takes in another breath, slightly waving his arms in a flapping pattern, and continues with newfound courage.

"ich träume davon, dich nach oben zu bringen und in meine Matraze zu ficken. Ich liebe es, deinen Arsch zu beobachten, und ich stelle mir gerne vor, du meinendas auch. Ich verliere mich in deinen Augen und ich lasse mich in deiner Stimme treiben."

Oswald’s eyes suddenly widen in alarm. Ed’s face is still showing no emotion, and Oswald is quickly horrified by his mistake.

“Ich habe gerade gemerkt, dass ich deutsch statt Englisch spreche und jetzt bin ich so peinlich und wandere. Und, Scheiße. Jetzt weine ich, und du denkst wahrscheinlich, dass ich ein Wahnsinniger bin.

Oh verdammt, Ed. ich liebe Sie.”

Ed’s face _finally_ breaks into a shocked smile. Oswald lowers his head and prepares to run away when Ed approaches.

“It’s difficult for me to express myself, Oswald. You are quite a fetching creature, and the times of day in which we work and socialize together are most enjoyable. Oswald, I… Ich glaube, ich könnte dich auch lieben."

Oswald gasps again, tears forming in his eyes. Ed blushes from his confession, awkwardly staring between Oswald’s lips and his feet. Oswald darts his tongue out to wet his lips, and Ed’s breath hitches.

“C-can I… may… Darf ich dich küssen?”

Oswald’s eyes widen slightly and then fill with a combination of lust and love. He doesn’t trust his words and abruptly reaches out. He grabs Ed’s tie, hungrily bringing their faces together for the first of many kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> English Translation: 
> 
> Oswald:  
> You’re so beautiful. I love your voice. I know I agreed with you about how much better off we are unencumbered. But that’s bullshit. 
> 
> I dream of taking you upstairs and fucking in my mattress. I love watching your ass and I like to imagine you do too. I'm getting lost in your eyes and I'm floating in your voice.
> 
> I just realized that I’m speaking in German instead of English and I’m so embarrassed and rambling now. And, shit. Now I’m crying, and you probably think I’m a lunatic. Oh, damn it, Ed. I love you.
> 
> Ed:  
> I think I might love you too.
> 
> May I kiss you?


End file.
